1. Field
Aspects of the present invention relate to an organic light emitting display device, and more particularly, to a transparent organic light emitting display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Organic light emitting display devices generally have wide viewing angles, high contrast ratios, short response times, and reduced power consumption, and thus are used across a variety of applications such as personal portable devices, such as MP3 players and mobile phones, or large screen displays, such as television sets, or other electronic devices displaying images. Also, an organic light emitting display device can be manufactured as a transparent display device by including transparent thin film transistors (TFTs) and transparent organic light emitting elements. However, in many organic light emitting display devices, a cathode is formed of metal and thus restricts improvements in the transmittance of the organic light emitting display device.